Under their Willow tree
by sue9292
Summary: This a short oneshot about how Harry and Draco became a couple. Plus their first and second kisses, just because I thought it would be hot :D DMHP HGRW


He couldn't take it anymore!

His feelings were slowly and painfully choking him...killing him and he wasn't even putting up a fight anymore.

It was like trying to ride a broom through a wall...it couldn't be done. Well at least not without magic.

Draco was in sixth year now and in the summer the great Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die defeated Voldy. With Hermione, Ron and...Draco by his side. After Draco's mother was killed for trying to divorce Lucius, Draco thought it was the last straw, he had loved his mother and she had loved him, then she was taken away because she wanted to be free from the man who beat her and hurt her everyday.

So he went to Dumbledore and became a spy, he would sneak into Lucius's study and steal plans for attacks and other useful information, it took time but the trio accepted that he was good and after he saved Hermione's life from seven death eaters and ending up killing his own father to save Ron they accepted him.

That was a while ago now, only a memory to him and now they were back at school, with the barriers between houses broken Hogwarts was a better place for it.

But there was one thing, just one little thing. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter and the idiot didn't even know Draco was gay. It was something he had realised over two years ago when he heard some guys talking about Pansy, apparently she was the best catch in the castle but he looked at her and just saw a girl, nothing special, he'd been more interested in Blaise Zabini, a handsome boy who was very quiet. That crush had passed though and now his eyes were set on the boy who killed the dark lord.

For someone who was supposed to be smart Harry was being increasingly dense.

For gods sake even Ron had noticed how Draco felt...and that was Ron!

He was now on his way to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron by the willow tree, it was pleasant day outside and one of their favourite pass times, just chatting and making jokes near the lake.

He strode down the steps and towards the willow tree, he was the first one there as he was completely alone.

With a long sigh he lent against the tree comfortably, still standing, and looked out at the lake.

_Stupid Potter, no wonder he needs those stupid round adorable glasses if he can't even see I'm totally besotted. Ridiculus, dense, cute, charming witty idiot. Okay now the Gryffindors are rubbing off on me, I can't even make a good insult anymore!_

He scowled to himself with a huff, he concluded he'd been spending far too much time with them. But that wouldn't stop him from doing it.

"Hey" He almost jumped out of his skin at hearing Harry's voice.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Potter! Make noise when you walk, stomp or...yodel!" Draco rambled, still a little shaken. (a line from Buffy the Vamp slayer I just had to add in)

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry Draco, but I didn't creep up on you, you just didn't notice me arrive."

"Where are the love birds then?" Draco replied, taking the moment Harry looked out at the lake to watch him.

"Detention." Harry said with a laugh

"Hermione got detention?!" He exclaimed, truly shocked.

"Got caught making out in a class room, I don't think she'll speak to Ron for at least two weeks." Harry returned with a wide grin, and they both knew it was true. Ron was in for some serious begging. Poor guy.

Draco sighed "So what do you want to do?" He asked, not really knowing what to say, he suddenly felt shy.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and smirked

"I did have something planned." He answered cryptically. Draco stared at him for moment, had he just...flirted? No it couldn't be, Harry was straight. Draco shook his head slightly and slid down the tree until he was on the ground, he vaguely saw Harry watch the movement but ignored it.

Harry in turn sat down next to him...quite close actually. Now Draco was just plain annoyed. Stupid amazingly hot Potter.

"Draco...I think I'm in love with someone." Harry suddenly said. It was like Draco was being drowned in ice cold water.

"Really. W-who?" He asked calmly, choking on his words. This could be the moment his heart was broken...

Harry looked at him for a moment, searching his face for something.

And then it happened.

With seeker like speed Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head and their lips crashed together. In shock Draco didn't kiss back at first, but soon relaxed, pulling on Harry's tie to bring him closer he deepened the kiss biting on his lower lip softly, making Harry moan into his mouth, this sent shivers through him as Harry's free hand sneaked up his shirt and raked his nails over his hip, Draco shuddered so violently he had to break off the kiss...reluctantly.

Panting slightly from the lack of air in his lungs and the lust in Harry's half lidded eyes Draco managed to ask

"Why?"

Harry smiled seductively.

"You're amazing...why not should be the question" Was the simple answer and Draco felt his face flush. He wasn't amazing.

"I can tell you don't believe me, so if I can't convince you with words I'm afraid I'll have to change my methods..." And he left the sentance hanging, filled with promise.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly Ron interrupted. Draco almost killed him...almost.

They both turned and saw Hermione and Ron walking towards them, not together though, at least two metres away from the other, Hermione had her arms folded and was looking sulky.

They neared and Ron looked at both of their faces, he grinned suddenly before saying to Harry

"Finally told him then..."

Harry grinned and nodded once. Draco chuckled, so Harry had set this up...perhaps Draco had rubbed off on his Gryffindor friends as much as they had on him.

"I'm pissed off with both of you!" Hermione cried suddenly, stomping her foot.

"You swore!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione never swore.

"I don't care. Harry you could have just asked us to stay away! You did not need to ruin my reputation by getting Ron to have us caught like that. Draco I'm happy for you though" She finished calmly to the blonde who smiled up at her.

"Hermione I'm sorry I didn't think of it that way. But in my defence Ron could have just said no to the plan" Harry passed on the blame to Ron who glared at him heavily before turning to face his girlfriend properly.

"I got you a present...if that helps, because I knew you'd be angry about this..."

Looking slightly unwilling but unable to resist Hermione looked at him sceptically. She was a sucker for a surprise and she hated that Ron knew that and was using it against her.

Looking as guilty as he could Ron handed over a package, within seconds she had ripped off the red paper and was staring, shocked, at the book in her hands.

"Y-you got me a-a first edition of H-hogwarts: A History...oh Ron...this must have been so expensive!" She finally stuttered out, in awe of the ridiculously ancient book in her hands.

"You've always wanted one and I knew it would help soften the blow of putting a dent in your reputation." Ron explained, now looking very happy with himself that she liked her present.

Harry and Draco shared a small smile. Hermione and Ron were so perfect together, it was nice to watch.

"I'm still angry but now you've cut off a good 6 hours of speech about my reptuation and how stupid you were to put it under pressure. And of course I'll need to give you a present aswell" Hermione replied, finally looking up from the book, she ended sending him a wicked smile and taking his hand she started to walk a very shocked Ron back to the castle.

Harry laughed and was soon joined by Draco as the retreating forms of their best friends embraced as they continued to walk back to the castle, ending with Ron sweeping Hermione up in his arms and them leaving their sights.

Draco turned back to Harry and looked at his face for a moment.

"How long?" He asked simply, curious.

Harry smiled at him.

"I'm not sure of the exact moment but at least a few months, it's been killing me!" He ended dramatically, pressing his lips to Draco's again, softer this time, but he still felt himself heat up.

When they pulled away Draco smiled serenely, hoping he wasn't dreaming. One of his fantasies was happening before his eyes.

And it was so much better in real life.

"Same. Even Ron noticed which must have meant I was being quite open about it." Draco admitted with a short laugh. Harry grinned.

"So, lets make it official...Draco...will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked shyly, trying to play the part of the brave Gryffindor.

Draco mocked thinking about it before faking a sigh

"If I have to" Then he grinned and pulled a smiling Harry back for another amazing kiss, the third of many. And this one wasn't interupted. Thank God.


End file.
